


Art inspired by "Irreplaceable"

by winter_sergeant



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_sergeant/pseuds/winter_sergeant
Summary: Art inspired by the second chapter of tenpointsforpassion's fic "Irreplaceable"This work is a part of the Blackhawks Big Fic Energy -challenge





	Art inspired by "Irreplaceable"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irreplaceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658035) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/31333645497/in/dateposted/)

 

Main art:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/31292650817/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Extra art:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/46231398961/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I got to make art for this fic, you should definitely go read it! Also, I've never done art based on a fic before, so this was a really fun experience. I'm so happy I signed up and got to work with such a great author! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone organizing the BBFE, you've done a great job!


End file.
